The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some entertainment systems, media signals, such as audio signals, may be transmitted in an analog format from a source device, such as a recording device or a storage device, to a destination device, such as a playback device, through plural conductive cables. In order to reduce the transmission loss and signal distortion, these conductive cables often have relatively large cross-sections and robust shielding and insulation. As a result, these conductive cables for entertainment systems can be expensive and bulky. In some other entertainment systems, the bulky cables may be replaced by a data network, where the media signals are transmitted as digital data streams through the data network. When the data network is implemented according to the Ethernet protocol and the media data corresponds to audio samples, such transmission technology is also referred to as Audio over Ethernet (AoE).